Anonymous She Fell
by Lovisa Devereux
Summary: In a heartbeat, Great Britain was lost. This is a one-shot of what it was like through the eyes of a true survivor, even though she never made it out of the city...


**Hey this is my first ever 28 days themed fanfic, and it took me less than an hour to write. I hope you enjoy, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**---- **

I am watching the world end.  
I am watching the last few beats of humanities heart...they are beating their last.  
We will be forgotten.  
In a single heartbeat, a decision is made and all is lost.  
I am watching as men, women, children, household pets all flee. I am watching as children are trampled by crazed parents protecting their own young, as stray dogs find time to feast on the fallen and scrounge for any discarded tidbits.  
In my memory I have the faces of those who could not be helped- an ugly portrait of a doomed nation.  
Some people fled to the churches, in a vain attempt that as their apocalypse arrived and swept across the earth they could be saved by saying their prayers and wiping their arses.  
How wrong were they.  
The churches became a mass grave. Hundreds of sweating, sobbing bodies crammed into such a small place. Hands clutching, scratching, clawing their way at images of God and sanctuary.  
It wasn't long before the priests prayers and last rites were drowned out by the screams of the infected, and the sobs of the living.

The hardest thing was watching it all, the hardest thing was watching people die alone, die anonymously. If the bite didn't change them, then the bloodloss took their lives.  
People died without a name, without mourning.  
I saw children cuddling into their mothers, screaming for their father.  
I saw boyfriends telling their girlfriends to leave before they changed.  
The angry, rattling cries of people as their bodies were consumed by something so evil, it didn't even have a name.  
** Rage.**  
Im sure when pandora opened the box she didnt know it would take millenia for its spills to wipe out the world.  
And i suppose you think I am one of the last few.

Let me help you.

One of the last memorys I have allowed myself is of my boyfriend clutching my hand. We were trying to flee the city, we had already barricaded ourselves into a flat for a few weeks before then but insanity was creeping on the borders and we needed to get out; we needed to face whatever it was out there that had taken our families, our friends and that kept us awake at night.

He was holding onto my hand as we ran, as we ran towards what we thought would be an outpost, a break for freedom.  
Our sweat mingled the harder we ran, we were short of breath and I heard him call my name as we neared the trucks, the cars, the vans...the bikes...the nothing.  
_ Shit...Shit..._ it fell from my lips before I could stop it. It has been through here, everyone was dead. The cars were rusting, bags, clothes bodies were strewn everywhere. There was no escaped.  
_ Keep running_, he had said. _Keep running baby_.

But I couldn't. The smell hit me harder than a punch. The smell of death, I saw prams, I saw cars. A man and a woman huddled in a corner, blood streaked on the bricks behind them. Massacre, devastation and we were about to join it. We were about to hit it right in the middle.

_Keep running baby, for as much as you know I love you, you will keep running! _

I hust couldn't, I couldn't keep running. My legs were slowing, my body was aching from the weeks of eating dried biscuits and three week old ham. I suppose I should have noticed the urgency in his voice earlier. I heard panting behind me. He knew before I did. I felt his hand slip as I neared the trees on the edge of the confusion. I clung to his fingers with all my might, I clung to them for as long as I could until my heart knew it was too late. I heard their delighted screams.

_Don't turn around! _

The brashness of his voice scared me so much that i felt a jolt. Adrenaline? No. His hand being torn from mine.

_Jake! We've come so farJake please come on! No! _I couldn't spill the words.

_No! fucking run, run! I love you with all my heart. Nothing changes how much I love you! Just run! Keep going! Get the fuck out of here! please, please!_

I missed half of what he said, he choked and spluttered as he said it. I knew they had him, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they had me as well.  
I ignored him as anyone would. I wanted to go with him, so we could stay together. Dangerous things happen to a persons mind when they have nothing else left to live for.

_I won't leave you! _

He didn't reply.  
I clawed my way up that tree, and I remembered a time when I was nine years old. A time when we were seventeen and carved our names in the orchard.  
I hugged the bark with all my might. They knew I was up here, they knew and they would wait.

Why didn't I just let them take me when they got Jacob...why...

I watched as they surged out from every corner, ever orifice every tree and every room of that make shift camp.  
They circled my tree and at the forfront was my boy, the love of my life. He stared at me with hard, red, loveless eyes.

And that is when I let myself fall.


End file.
